Juste envie de mourir
by Nessie C-Black
Summary: C'est une song fics sur Missing d'Evanescence, qui exprime les sentiments de Lust... Spoil sur l'épisode 47 Version Corrigée


**Juste envie de mourir**

**Disclamer :** La chanson apparitent à Evanescence, et Full Metal Alchemist (pas à moi j'en suis sur ! J'aurais pu... Mais non..) et ses personnages à son auteur respectif(voirs ses auteurs pour l'anime), et toutes les maisons d'édition qui vont dérrière ! De toute façon c'est le principe sur fanfiction net c'est juste pour la chanson que j'ai traduit que je fais un disclamer !

Sympa Luna...

Bref c'est un petit One-shot sur les sentiments de Lust, un homonculus que j'ai finis par apprécier (la seule qui est compris les plans de Dante ! Pas si sur...)

Attention spoilers jusqu'à **l'épisode 47**... De toute façon maintenant, on attend que le film lol... Place à l'histoire, au fait c'est une songfics, basée sur la chanson missing(manquer) d'Evanescence...

J'espère que ça vous plaira... Et pour une fois que j'ai traduis une chanson, désolé si il à des fautes dans la traduction...

* * *

Please, please forgive me, 

_S'il te plait, s'il te plaît pardonne moi,_

But I won't be home again.

_Mais je ne serai plus à la maison (1)_

Maybe someday you'll have woke up,

_Peut-être il y a eu des jours, tu aurais voulu te lever,_

And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:

_Et, à peine conscient, tu aurais dire à personne :_

"Isn't something missing?"

_Est-ce que quelque chose manque ?_

_&&&_

Il faisait beau... Et dans cet entrepôt elle mourrait...

C'est que je voulais au fond... mourir...

Après lui avoir révélé ce que désirait son adversaire, Wrath lui donna le coup de grâce, et pensa à sa maman, et partit la sauvée...

Lust partait, le cercle de transmutations, qu'elle avait dessiné pour piéger Sloth, gravé dans le sol, c'était finalement retourné contre elle...

Peu importe au fond c'est ce qu'elle désirait depuis longtemps... même à l'époque ou elle avait une âme...

_&&&_

You won't cry for my absence, I know –

_Tu ne veux pas pleurer pour mon absence, je sais_

You forgot me long ago.

_Tu m'as oublié il y a longtemps_

Am I that unimportant...?

_Suis-je si peu importante ?_

Am I so insignificant...?

_Suis-je si insignifiante ?_

Isn't something missing?

_Est-ce que quelque chose manque ?_

Isn't someone missing me?

_Est-ce que je manque à quelqu'un ?_

_&&&_

A l'époque où Ishbal était une terre magnifique caché dans le désert, et que le peuple Ishbal vivait heureux

Leurs peaux mate, leurs yeux rouges... Oui elle ressemblait à ça à l'époque, avec ses longs cheveux bruns, elle était belle, si joyeuse, elle se souvint qu'elle l'avait toujours connu, ils étaient amis d'enfance, lui et son jeune frère...

Que lui est il arrivé ? Que leurs est-il arrivés ? Que nous est –il arrivés...

_&&&_

Even though I'd be sacrificed,

_Quand même j'ai était sacrifié,_

You won't try for me, not now.

_Tu ne veux pas essayer pour moi, pas maintenant._

Though I'd die to know you love me,

_Cependant je vais mourir sachant que tu m'aimes,_

I'm all alone.

_Je suis toute seule._

Isn't someone missing me?

_Est-ce que je manque à quelqu'un ?_

_&&&_

Les homonculus n'ont pas d'âme, et de ce corps inerte rien n'est partit, juste un corps qui jonche le sol... Depuis longtemps, l'âme qui contenait jadis est partit...

Elle se souvenait, ce corps se souvenait, de son parfum, de la chaleur de son corps, il l'avait essayé de la faire revenir... Il pensait vraiment l'avoir retrouvée... Elle que la maladie avait rongée...

« Mais au fond... »

_&&&_

Please, please forgive me,

_S'il te plait, s'il te plaît pardonne moi,_

But I won't be home again.

_Mais je ne serai plus à la maison_

I know what you do to yourself,

_Je sais ce que tu veux faire pour toi-même,_

Shudder deep and cry out:

_Au profond je frissonne, et crie en dehors_

"Isn't something missing?

_« Est-ce que quelque chose manque ?_

Isn't someone missing me?"

_Est-ce que je manque à quelqu'un ?_

_&&&_

Oui, elle se souvenait de que cette âme désirait au fond d'elle, on l'avait appelé Lust, peut-être parce que... Elles les avaient aimé tout les deux... Lui et sont jeune frères

Elle restait toujours près de lui, car il lui avait fait sa déclaration, mais au fond celui qui l'aimait avait toujours était le plus jeune, et pour ça... Elle avait préféré se laisser mourir, laissant juste quelques mèches de cheveux... Pour que personne autour d'elle ne souffre de son absence...

« Je regrette de ne pas avoir dit à mon frère que je l'aimait... »

And if I bleed, I'll bleed,

_Et si je saignais, je vais saigner,_

Knowing you don't care.

_Sachant que tu ne t'en soucie pas._

And if I sleep just to dream of you

_Et si je dors pour rêver de toi._

And wake without you there,

_Et me lève pour aller avec toi là-bas,_

Isn't something missing?

_Est-ce que quelque chose manque ?_

Isn't something...

_Est-ce que quelque chose…_

_&&&_

Dure vérité, il se souvenait de sa beauté, il est vrai, il n'avait plus que lui qui se souvenait d'elle, puisque tous ses proches étaient partit... Mais il se souvenait d'elle car elle lui rappelait son frère, ce frère...

Lust revois tous ses souvenirs à Ishbal, je ne suis qu'un corps... Un corps rempli de souvenir, une marionnette, et voila pourquoi je voulais mourir, plus personne ne m'attend maintenant...

Et Lust jonche le sol sur ce cercle de transmutation allongé sur ses mèches de cheveux qui... contenait peut-être encore une âme...

Lui l'avait aimé, mais celui qui l'avait aimé, en avait toujours aimé un autre, ce corps, et cette âme le réalisé...

_&&&_

Even though I'd be sacrificed,

_Quand même j'ai était sacrifié,_

You won't try for me, not now.

_Tu ne veux pas essayer pour moi, pas maintenant._

Though I'd die to know you love me,

_Cependant je vais mourir sachant que tu m'aimes,_

I'm all alone.

_Je suis toute seule._

Isn't someone missing me?

_Est-ce que je manque à quelqu'un ?_

* * *

_Voila maintenant j'ai encore plus le cafard qu'avant, mais ça m'a fait plaisir de écouter cette belle chanson d'Evanescence, ne vous inquiétez je reviendras sur ses terres perdues avec une nouvelle fics... Plus enjouée quand même... C'était ma première fics sur FMA... (Pourquoi avoir tué Hugues ? lol)_

_A bientôt Luna_

_(1) 24/04/05 : Voila j'ai corrigé une des phrase (But I won't be home again), merci à Nelja pour le signalement de mon erreur, parfois je lis super vite et hop !_

_Bref puis je suis une petite partie de RAR_

_**Nelja**: Merci... Je ne pensais pas faire vraiment un Scar/Lust, mais c'est vrai que ça le fait un peu... Ta fics est très bien aussi, merci du signalement d'erreur, c'est tout moi ça !_

_**JoanaSerenety** : Je suis contente que la chanson et l'histoire colle, c'était un peu le but lol ! Sinon ils sont tuès Lust car il sont trop bêtes ! (lol), bon aller à bineôt sur Msn !_


End file.
